


Constructive Conversation

by Fluffy_Snake



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Ever have to change tags as a story evolves, Except with actual plot, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, I did!, Lack of Common Sense, Light Angst, Lots of movie elements, Making my own canon as I go, Obsessive Behavior, Science Experiments, Self-Indulgent, Smart but still so stupid, Stockholm Syndrome, Stupidity, This is mainly just a character study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake
Summary: Perhaps hacking a terrorist organization while drunk and egged on by friends was not her smartest choice.  Now they won't leave her alone.  Her parents will kill her if she actually survives all this.
Relationships: Cobra Commander/Original Female Character(s), Snake-Eyes (G.I. Joe)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 4





	1. Computer Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Again my muse is a weird and cruel mistress. Fine! A G.I. Joe fanfic with ocs and some humor. Some stuff is stolen from the movies but it's not based on any comics or cartoons. 
> 
> More of just me being bored and exploring some characters through the lens of a smart computer hacker who lacks common sense.

"What do you mean someone hacked into our servers Baroness?" The masked man in the reflective mask asked in a mild tone. His hands threaded together in front of his mask while his arms rested on the hard wooden desk. That was the first clue something was wrong. The woman in question was tall and sensual. She was beautiful and cold with long black hair and a body to torment lesser men. The other man in the office, Destro, sat with the now infamous metal like mask on his face. The use of nanomite technology to heal his burned face. Cobra Commander had a sick sense of humor let that not be understated. Cobra Commander glared at the woman even if his face was completely covered. She could feel it in the air. "Was it the Joes?" He hissed as his mood quickly devolved to show the malice brimming under the surface. 

"No, Commander," she said and looked at Destro in some semblance of support. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at the conversation but he said nothing just yet. "Not even the Military," she continued as she pushed up her glasses. It was not every day were she had to report a security breach. She clicked open and brought up the profile one of the computer techs had gathered. What they could anyways. "It was...someone named Quetzalcoatl," she said and pulled up the green and red colored symbol of the feathered serpent. "A small time hacker. We pinpointed his location to an apartment building in San Francisco." It did not make any sense to her. If the hacker was good enough to hack their servers why not hide their I.P. address better. She wondered if it was a trap by the Joes but they were never that smart.

She held the tablet out to the Commander who quickly grabbed it. Leather clad hands running through the, albeit, small profile they had built for the computer hacker. It was just a symbol, a location, and probable age based on location. "A civilian hacker," Commander said both angry and, perhaps, grudging respect. "And what, pray tell, is this computer hacker doing with the information he took?" At that Baroness could not answer. For one, she did not know. For the other she knew a rhetorical question when asked of her. "I want this hacker found and sent to me alive," he said with a growled tone. "And unharmed."

"And what do you plan to do with this hacker, Commander?" Destro's Scottish lilt finally spoke up from his spot in a leather backed chair. He had been silent for the whole meeting as he absorbed the information. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched his boss closely. Their was no love or loyalty between them. The Baroness always stayed with Destro but they obeyed the Commander. As long as he had the ability to keep their backstabbing in check. 

"That is for me to divulge when I choose to Destro," Commander growled out and slammed a fist on the desk. His mood now demanding absolute obedience. "Now follow my orders and bring me Quetzalcoatl!" 

\------ 

Amara awoke with her head pounding and her mouth feeling like cotton balls had jumped in it. A groan leaving her as her head throbbed. Around her rested the remnants of the party from the previous night. She could hear soft snores and groans around the room she was in. She sat up from the couch before putting a hand to her head. She needed water and Tylenol in a hurry. Probably some greasy food to soak up her hangover. She saw the blonde haired form of her best friend on the floor. A blanket wrapped around her as the bottles of the previous night littered the floor. 

She was, obviously, the first one awake as she stealthily walked towards the kitchen in the two bedroom apartment. She had one room and her best friend had another. The other three people knocked out in the apartment were their friends. She quickly filled up a glass with water before raiding the pizza boxes stacked in the kitchen. A quick trip in the microwave and she sat at her computer chair. Her computer powered to life as she nibbled on the pizza. It was not very tasting or appetizing but was better than nothing. She was trying to get back to a normal way of functioning. Her eyes narrowed at one thing being out of place. A folder sat on her desktop and she looked at it with blurry eyes. It was untitled which was unlike her. She hated a cluttered desktop. Especially an untitled folder that did not belong.

She double clicked it and paused with the pizza to her mouth as she looked at the files in it. A voluminous amount of videos and reports. The symbol of a very well known terrorist organization all over it. The red snake symbol very obvious. As her mind finally kicked into gear she remembered the night before. _"If you are so good a hacker than hack Cobra!"_ Andrew had said that and being completely shit faced she had done so. Completely drunk and with the offer of two hundred dollars from her friends she had hacked the servers of one of the most powerful terrorist organizations in the world. What the fuck was wrong with her? She set the pizza down suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"I better get my two hundred dollars," she muttered as she covered her face with a groan. As she popped the Tylenol in her mouth and drank her weight in water curiosity got the best of her. With her headset on she clicked on the first video in the file. She had won this fair and square after all though for the life of her she floundered on what to do with it. The video loaded to show a man in a lab coat. A man was strapped down on a gurney as the man spoke into camera. 

"Cobra Viper research number twenty five," the man stated clearly into the camera. His face older and his eyes dark in the lighting. "The exobytes continue to impress but the formula is harder to control. Right now it is a sixty percent mortality rate." The man strapped into the gurney started to grunt and struggle in his restraints. Even from here she could see that he was only in black sweat pants. She got the feeling she knew were this was going and her stomach churned in warning. Exobyte research. Microscopic machines programmed to do many different things. She knew the basics of course. They were considered M.A.R.S. Industries crowning achievement. Before it was revealed they worked for a terrorist organization. 

The man grabbed an impressive and terrifying syringe before stepping around the struggling man. "This will hurt," the man stated coldly to the bound man. Unwilling human experimentation. The syringe was injected quickly into the man's neck. The screams even through a gag made her take off her headset. The look of his skin rippling and contorting quickly made her click off the video. She noticed now that Andrew, Sera, and Nathaniel were directly behind her. Andrew looked a little green and gobsmacked. Her other two friends in similar states of disgust or shock.

"You owe me two hundred bucks," she stated blankly and they all stared at her with blank looks. The blonde girl with long hair was gaping like a fish. Her silver blue eyes wide even while hungover. 

"Jesus fucking christ," Nathaniel whispered before pulling a cigarette to his mouth. "I'm gonna smoke." His black hair twisted into curls as he ran from the room. The balcony quickly supporting him and his dirty habit. Not that she could judge really since she hacked a terrorist organization just because she could. At that point the last of their little group walked into the room with a yawn. A cat meowing at her heels. That would be Jessica, Nathaniel's girl. Before her mouth opened to ask all of them where her boyfriend was they pointed to the balcony. Jessica chuckled before joining her boyfriend on the balcony for a smoke.

"What else did you get?" Andrew asked as he leaned over to read the folder. Sera snorted before leaning down as well to read the files. "Oh look an employee directory," Andrew said and pointed at it. She answered the unspoken request and quickly opened the program. A dizzying list of names appeared split by department. The first name on the list was, unsurprisingly, Cobra Commander. "Jesus christ," he muttered. "I really do owe you two hundred bucks. What the fuck do we do now?" 

"Get better food than old pizza?" Sera asked with a fine eyebrow arched in sarcasm. She looked down at her half eaten slice of pizza and could not help but feel she was on to something. They did need better food to soak up the alcohol. "They won't figure out you took it right?" Sera asked with her eyebrows twitching to be furrowed. Andrew, finally grasping the idea, seemed to pale though his dark tanned skin barely showed it. 

"Oh...shit," Andrew said and looked at her. "They can't track you right?" With that she blinked and looked at the employee directory. She did have all of her protective programs running right? It was the first thing you did as a hacker even if you were mostly benign. 

"I have programs for that," she said with a smile. "They probably didn't even notice I took this stuff. Though if it pops up on the black market they might know then." At that point the cat meowed at her and she scratched his black ear. His bright blue eyes looking at her. She shook her head and decided to call a quits. She grabbed a thumb drive and plugged it into the computer to transfer the folder. The quicker she got it off her computer the happier she would be. She stood up and stretched. "Let's get some food," she added and looked at Nathaniel and Jessica smoking on the balcony. 

\---------

**Two Weeks Later**

Amara shivered as she pulled on the black hood over her face. Quick green eyes darting left and right as she moved through the bus station. Her bag was wrapped around her as her breath misted in the cold night air. She had been paranoid and on edge since her 'first meeting' with the forces of Cobra. She cursed the night she let her friends talk her into hacking a fucking terrorist organization. She must have been more stupid drunk than she ever expected. To be fair the first man that had attacked her deserved the pen to the eye she had given him. The creep. 

The second one ending up caught in an inferno. She weeped for her computer rig and the lack of such good equipment as her apartment lit up in an inferno. All she had in her bag was her laptop, phone, and some books. It was dark and she was mostly alone except for some other stragglers. She set her hand in her pocket and looked around the bus yard. She had no idea where the fuck she was going. She had tried to get a message to the Joes about her fuck up but with her rig destroyed she had no idea how to get a reply. She froze as she heard the sound of metal on the concrete. 

She ducked behind a wall and peeked. Her eyes going wide at the two machine looking troopers. B.A.T.S she remembered they were called from her hacking. Artificial intelligence and strong as hell. They were checking the yard and she saw the hint of white cloth. A mask over his face and the hilt of a sword. She ducked and swore under her breath. Storm Shadow was the personal bodyguard and assassin of Cobra Commander. Third time was the charm she supposed with the forces she had faced previously. She moved quickly, keeping to the shadows, and made it to just outside the bus yard. If she had not been tracked by these bastards the last two weeks she would have thought twice about going into the worst part of this town.

She heard metallic feet on concrete near by and quickly ducked into an alleyway. She hoped this game of cat and mouse would actually go her way. She never even had the time to call her parents. How the fuck did she tell them of her fuck up? She moved the knife in her pocket up her sleeve as she heard metallic footsteps walk past the mouth of the alleyway. She crinkled her nose at the smell of refuse and human waste but waited patiently. As the sound faded she knew she needed to move. She stood and rushed for the entrance without looking. She ran into a hard body and an apology was quick to her lips before she glanced up. Her hands stabilized herself by touching a broad chest clothed in black. His hand gripped her upper arm and she met the reflective mask she knew only too well. "Oh..." she whispered with wide eyes. "Shit." 

"Miss. Black," the voice whispered from him in infinite amusement as he leaned closer. She felt her heart hammer against her sternum. "You have been quite a hard woman to get hold of being so rude to my men." She swallowed as fear tightened it's grip on her stomach. Cobra Commander. She was caught by...the fucking boss?! Not good. She could see her eyes wide with fear through his mask. "Now then, my dear," he hissed as he leaned closer looming over her. "I have a few questions for you." She realized her hands were still on his chest and she lowered them shakily. 

Her mind fired back with different scenarios and finally one seemed to be worth a shot. The knife up her sleeve was cold and she could flick the blade open. Cut his arm or his throat and fucking run. Hopefully able to avoid the machines and get away. She just started to let the knife fall into her hand when she felt a blade go across her throat. It was cold and sharp against her skin. "Drop your weapon," a Japanese accented voice said from behind her. She forgot about the fucking ninja! God damn it. Her eyes looked back and the sword pressed closer. She swallowed nervously as a drop of sweat went down the side of her face.

"What a dream come true to be pinned between two men in a dirty alley," she whispered dryly but let her knife fall to the ground with a thud from her sleeve. A tightening on her arm brought her attention back to Cobra Commander and the reflective mask. She tried to ignore the blade resting against her throat. Cobra Commander took a step closer to her and in reflex she stepped back feeling suffocated. She felt the ninja closely to her back as he stopped her movements. "So...you had questions?" She asked unable to turn off her sarcasm. 

"Indeed I did," Cobra Commander answered as he looked down at her. "Why did you hack into my system? Was someone paying you?" She knew he was asking if it was the Joes or any other intelligence agency. If she had a reason to hack into Cobra Servers besides the stupid reason she actually did it. The amount of information she gained was staggering. She opened her mouth to say something and thought better of it. "You will answer me," Cobra Commander growled and his mechanically altered voice made chills break out down her spine. She did not want to hear the rest of his threat. The images of his nanomite experiments was enough to give her nightmares. Not helped by a leather clad hand gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's...no one was paying me," she said and groaned internally at the stupidity she had to admit too. "Well not really. My friends dared me two hundred dollars to hack your system while I was completely drunk off my ass." She said it quickly and stared him down. She wanted nothing but to free herself from the hand at her chin. Silence descended between them and she swore she could hear crickets. Though that was not likely in this part of town. The man behind her readjusted and looked at his employer. 

"You..." Cobra Commander stated blankly in response. "Decided to hack a terrorist organization's server on a dare?" 

"Drunk," she added helpfully. 

"Drunk," he amended and she really wished she could see his facial features at this moment. She heard a snort from the man behind her before Cobra Commander looked at him sharply. "Storm Shadow?" He asked in a tone she could not decipher. 

"She is not lying, Commander," the ninja said and Amara wanted to disappear. Whether from embarrassment or fear she could not figure out. Most likely both. Her parents were going to worry themselves ragged for this. Unless they killed her but she doubted that. The man she stabbed with a pen was quite talkative about her being wanted 'unharmed' by his boss.

"What are you," she muttered petulantly. "Some human lie detector?" She heard a loud chuckle from the man in front of her. A laugh that made her tense as he lowered his head in a laugh. That reflective mask leaning closer to her face. She was smaller than the two in the alleyway. 

"Amaranth Black, age twenty two," Cobra Commander responded. "Undergraduate of Computer science. Top grades. IQ of 162. A certified genius and yet has done nothing to prove herself. Well...unless you count hacking my organization while drunk." Silence descended again as she felt Cobra Commander's piercing stare. All she could see was herself reflected in its sheen. She adjusted her stance and watched him. "Storm Shadow," he ordered sharply. "Drug her and bring her with us." 

Cobra Commander removed his hand and she started to try fighting back. The sword was removed from her neck but the ninja was still too strong. Whatever she was about to do was cut short as she heard the release of a syringe. Like an epipen that went into her neck. She groaned and touched the injection site as he threw the container down. She squirmed and felt her heart beat in her ears. The world seemed to twist as she lost footing and fell back. An arm wrapped around her waist as the drug quickly kicked in. Exhaustion swept in and a fuzzy feeling in her fingers. She heard a whispered order into a mic as warmth settled against her back. No she needed to focus. She had too. 

An arm went under her knees and her head laid on a warm white chest. She could hear a car on asphalt and her dazed eyes looked at the blurry black outfit that Cobra Commander wore. A suv pulled up and she saw a man in a suit open the door. She closed her eyes as she was sat down in a seat and looked as a man sat next to her. The reflective mask obvious to his identity. Storm Shadow moved in next to sit across from them. The suv was weird. "Fighting this drug will only lead to sickness," a voice came in through her ear to her right. 

As the car moved she released another groan. The rumble of the engine and the vibrations starting to erase her struggle. A wave of dizziness hit and she found herself falling forward and sideways with a brake from the car. She could feel cloth against her cheek as the drug started to work stronger. Her head was on his lap and she could not bring herself to move. She felt a hand run through her hair and tug pleasantly at her scalp. She gripped his pant leg and felt darkness start to edge in. His chuckle the last thing she heard but his hand continued to rub at her head. 

"And what are you planning with her, Commander?" The white clad man asked as he watched his leader play with her hair. Storm Shadow could tell that the Commander was...getting possessive of the girl. She was interesting. Intelligent and quick. She had been able to stab Zartan in the eye after all. Only the replacement of his eye fixing the issue. The other agent, Torch, ironically was still covered in third degree burns. Though the nanomites sped up the process. 

"Why Storm Shadow," Cobra Commander answered with his tone very pleased as he continued to touch the girl. "If she could hack our servers drunk...imagine her skill while sober. This girl, Quetzalcoatl, will be mine." He pushed the brown hair back from her sleeping face. A leather clad glove running over her cheekbone. The girl groaned in her sleep and cuddled her face into his lap. Storm Shadow was almost afraid for the girl's future and held back a flinch.


	2. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara wakes up and realizes she is pretty calm in a stressful situation.

Amara awoke on a soft bed though she could automatically tell that it was not her own. Her head hurt and she felt the urge that she needed a drink. Perhaps to use the bathroom as well. It did not take long for her to remember the night before. Or the hellscape that had been the last two weeks. Her fingers found her neck as she laid on the soft bed. Her neck was tender from the drugs injected into it. She breathed out through her nose as she held back her rising panic. She needed to take stock of what she knew and what she had. Freaking out would give her nothing but exhaustion and a headache.

First thing she knew was that her surroundings looked like a hotel room. Not too surprising if they were still in California. It meant the drugs had only, most likely, lasted the night. Her clothes from the night before were still on her body with the exception of her black hoodie. The jacket rested across the room from her and over a desk. No one was in the room with her at this point in time as she sat up. The wallpaper was nicer than she expected and a window rested to her left. A hallway must have led to the bathroom and the exit. It was similar to every hotel she had stayed at. None of her items seemed to be near her so that meant Cobra Commander had them. 

Her laptop, phone, and books. That also meant that Storm Shadow was near by and able to catch her if she managed to escape. Even if she left the hotel room and drew attention to herself they could catch her. She walked towards the window to glance out of the blinds. The first thing she saw was an suv from the night before. A man in a suit glanced up at her. Even from here she could see the red snake clip on his lapel. The blind snapped back and she scowled. She needed to think this through. She was still in California it looked like. At that the pressure in her bladder demanded relief so she left the window. 

The bathroom was clean and nice at least. She did her business before looking in the mirror. Her green eyes tired as bags rested noticeably under them. Her skin drawn and pale from a life spent mostly indoors. She had a slight mark on her neck from whatever drug knocked her unconscious but nothing else. No strange marks signifying exobytes or nanomites injected in her. Thank God for small mercies. Though if they were in a hotel instead of their own private island that was a problem. With a groan she splashed the cold water on her face before she heard the sound of her door opening. The door slammed shut behind what sounded like one set of footsteps. 

It was time to face the music she supposed. She slicked back a bang before leaving the bathroom. Her eyes automatically drawn to the man in black with the reflective mask. He leaned against the window as his arms crossed his chest. She froze slightly at seeing him as fear burst through her little bubble of calm. It reminded her that all of this was just a band-aid over her rising hysteria. She could tell from the way he observed her and sat that he knew, and enjoyed, her obvious fear. "You may as well sit down, dear girl," his mechanical voice broke the thick silence. 

His hand waved towards the bed and with almost numb legs she followed the hint. The bed sank in as she sat down and she gripped the comforter with her fingers until her knuckles turned stark white. She breathed in through her nose before looking up at the mask only to see herself. The breath was sighed out as she tried to focus on being pragmatic. She stabbed Zartan with a pen and managed to set a man on fire to avoid capture. She could deal with this. Even if her fate was to be part of the exobyte research Cobra loved to perform. "We are still in California," he broke the silence but she still felt his eyes on her. "Soon enough a private jet will take us to my island." 

She did not know where she found her courage but found it she did. "And what is my fate?" She asked as she looked up at him. She heard a noise from his mask as he adjusted his casual leaning. Something went into his hand and two fingers held up her thumb drive. The one that held all the information she had stolen. She wondered why she never tried to give it to the government or G.I. Joe. As she ran from Cobra she had kept a death grip on the information. He shook his fingers back and forth as the plastic glinted in the light. Morbid curiosity had made her learn it's contents. Even more as Cobra started attempting her kidnapping. 

"You wonder if I have plans to make you into a cautionary tale I assume?" He asked and she considered answering him. It was a rhetorical question though and that kept her quiet. Her green eyes looking at the reflective mask. His helmet tilted in a way that she could not read. "Nothing so violent, dear," he said and stepped closer. He leaned down and she fought the urge to back up. Her fingers gripped the comforter so tightly her hands now hurt noticeably. "Because you will work for me now," he added and she stared at his helmet. She almost wished she could actually read his emotions or features. 

"If I try to refuse?" She asked in a manner to suss out the reasonings. Or the minefield of his thoughts. She was testing her boundaries and what she could get away with. She hoped he would not get angry enough to harm her. Or impatient with her. Her knowledge on the shadowy leader of Cobra was just what she had read from reports and the media. His voice always stayed at a metallic and emotionless tone that she could not fully read. The silence between them was tense as he tilted his head. The hair on her neck raised at feeling his eyes on her.

"That answer should be obvious, Miss. Black," he answered finally and she could almost sense the smile in his voice. "The death of your loved ones and friends. If you are too rebellious I will instead subject them to my experiments." The memory of the nanomite experiments flashed quickly into her mind's eye. The sickening videos and screams that she had still watched. She shivered noticeably and looked down at her legs. Her hands relaxed their grip from the blanket to instead curl in her lap. Her hands shook before she gripped her hands together. Defeat made her almost hunch in on herself. She should have expected such an answer. "Do you understand, Miss. Black?" He asked her in a tone of voice that demanded obedience. 

She nodded and kicked her mouth into responding as he tightened his hand on the sword at his waist. The sound setting her nerves on edge. She did not know how she knew but he was irritated. His stance that of someone who enjoyed being in command. She wondered if he wanted her to speak it out loud. "Yes, Commander," she whispered as she looked at her dirty pants. Her desire for water even sharper now. "I understand." 

"Marvelous," he stated succinctly before he moved from her. Her heart rate calming down as he stepped away in silence. She swallowed her dry mouth before a shiver broke out down her spine. She listened to him as he moved to the window and looked out the blinds. They twisted in a way that almost made her flinch. She did flinch when the door opened and a man in white appeared. The noise loud to her as she tried to hold on tightly to her small epicenter of calm. "Is everything ready, Storm Shadow?" He asked as his arms crossed behind his back. He never turned his head to look at the ninja. Storm Shadow replied in the affirmative before brown eyes turned to her. She could clearly see the red snake symbol on the white outfit.

The Japanese man was cold in both his eyes and his demeanor. Though she could see him give her a stare she could not interpret. Something piercing either way. Her thoughts twisted instead to the mention of awaiting a plane. A private jet. They would be going out into public. Did no one notice what was going on? Or if they did would they report it? Hope was almost like a weed that grew in her at the thought. The thought that she could be rescued. The helmeted head turned to glance over his shoulder. Her eyes met the reflective mask before looking down. "Ask your questions," the leader ordered with a wave of a black leather hand. 

She jumped slightly before meeting the man that officially held her captive. Was her thoughts that obvious? She found herself answering regardless of the fear of his response. "Going out in public," she said. "Will that not help me escape?" She decided to be as truthful as possible. Storm Shadow blinked before shifting his feet. He looked surprised and as if he wanted to say something. They both paused as another laugh left the man that was the leader of Cobra. 

"You think that the public out there," he said and pointed to the window. "Will report your capture? No, my dear. Money and fear are adequate enough motivation." She watched his back as the shaking of his laughter ceased. The man turned to face her and Storm Shadow. "Besides," the leader added as he came closer to her. She looked up at the reflective mask. "Cobra shortens the homeless population at no charge. Many big cities enjoy such benefits I offer." The homeless? She swallowed and kept her eyes on him as his fingers went through a strip of her hair. Bloody hell. 

"You...take the homeless for your troops?" She asked instead as his thumb ran a strip of hair between his fingers. She felt intimidated by the man over her. 

"It is a simple matter to train and assure loyalty, Miss. Black," the man answered and she could just hear some malicious edge of enjoyment to that statement. Her memory was too perfect some times to her detriment. The images of rippling skin and piercing screams. The after effects of the troopers being slavishly loyal. How did that work exactly? 

"The Viper project?" She whispered under her breath and she went to move backwards as a glove went around her chin. She did not make it very far as he stepped closer. That reflective mask in front of her face so she could see herself. She hated the look she showed. Wide eyed and almost shaking. 

"I almost forget you had this information," he stated with another odd chuckle through his mask. "I see you had studied it. Illuminating yes?" Her hands gripped the blanket under her and she could feel the tenseness in her muscles. Her body desired to fight and struggle against them. Cowardice made her pause. Or perhaps good sense. Silence descended except for his fingers rubbing against each other over her hair. 

"Commander," Storm Shadow interrupted and stepped closer. The masked man turned his head to the ninja before he stepped back. Her hair dropped in front of her face but she did not relax. Her chin was released but she could still feel his touch on her skin.

"You are right, Storm Shadow," he said with a nod. "It is time to go. Miss. Black if you struggle we will drug you again." That was a warning. She nodded and looked down at her hands as a breath was released. A shudder quick to follow as she clung to her little bubble of calm. Hysteria would not serve her in this situation. She could feel the intimidating man turn and walk towards the door. Her head snapped up as a hand set on her shoulder briefly before another hand was held out to her. Storm Shadow's eyes were still guarded but she did not see cruelty in his eyes. She slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to stand. 

"Thank you," she whispered under her breath as she looked around the hotel room. Her eyes drawn finally to the man in white who nodded his head. His demeanor still unreadable to her but she could see he did not want to hurt her. Admittedly she had not learned much about the shadowy ninja and why he worked for Cobra Commander.

"It is my pleasure," he answered and he motioned to follow Cobra Commander. She grabbed her hoodie before putting on. Her hands in the pockets as she followed in between the two men. As they stepped out into the cloudy day she looked around the place. Still in California but to run was to be foolish. Especially in a town she had no experience in. The threat to her friends and loved ones was also a good one. 

A door opened into the suv and after Cobra Commander she followed. She sat next to him and almost wished she had her phone or a book. Something to keep her distracted instead of what was going to happen. Silence rested between them as Cobra Commander's arm tapped on the panel near the window. His other hand pulled out her thumb drive to look at it. The rumble of the vehicle was almost too loud for her and she readjusted her sitting arrangement. Storm Shadow's eyes were shut and she could see from where she sat that he was perhaps sleeping. No. He was meditating. "Do you have any more questions?" His voice interrupted her focus and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"Why are you so willing to humor my questions?" She asked in a murmur. Her eyes left the meditating ninja to focus on the man on her right. She had never expected him to be open to her questions. Perhaps keeping her quiet and drugged the whole way but he did not. 

"You interest me," he stated simply as he held up the stick that had damned her. "You have kept calm and rational through this all. It is commendable. I am curious about what you will ask and why. Though it makes little difference." He leaned closer to her and his knee hit her own. She looked at it and was tempted to back up but held her ground. Perhaps through fear or more curiosity what he would say. The thumb drive rested in front of her eyes. "You will be mine regardless," he added and she shivered. Such a statement sounded wrong but he was right. If she left on that plane she would most likely never see California again. 

Her parents and friends would be going crazy but was he right? Did all who see Cobra look away? Fear and money being adequate motivation. Though she was not actively struggling so would they even notice she was an unwilling tagalong. Her head was now starting to hurt from the stress and her thoughts. She really wished to have her music just to drown it out. "If I ever touch another drink it will be too soon," she muttered darkly under her breath. She heard a chuckle from the man next to her. 

"To be young and foolish," Cobra Commander said with his own amusement. "It was an adequate move to grab my attention. Or perhaps you beating two of my operatives. You will need to tell me how you beat them so easily." That was an order. She could read between the lines after all. She huffed and looked away but nodded regardless. What other option did she have but to go along with this? "Beat by a girl with no combat experience," he added with a shaking head. "I considered them inept fools. Once we load the plane you will regale me with the story, Miss. Black." 

She licked her dry lips before biting her lower lip in a tic of nervousness. "Yes, Commander," she answered with a sigh before she saw him sit back in his seat. She crossed her arms over her chest and did the same. Her eyes closing in an attempt to calm herself as she saw the ninja do. Meditation was a skill she had learned but she could not stop her racing thoughts. She would probably die before this was over. What a depressing thought. She needed to keep a clear head for what was going to happen on the island. Instead of her steadily darker thoughts she focused on the rumbling of the car. 

She could almost imagine she was instead with her parents on another move. Instead of captured for being an idiot. The worst part was Andrew still had not paid her the two hundred dollars. That cheap bastard.


	3. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara is stuck now in a plane and led to her future. Story time is demanded.

The stop of the vehicle was something that jolted her from the tense silence and her attempt to be calm in this. Or it was tense to her. Storm Shadow's eyes opened as the car engine shut off. She could not look out the windows in anyway to see where they were but context clues were good enough. Amara was now stuck with these bastards. The door opened and Cobra Commander was the first out before the black glove went to her. She considered brushing off his 'nice' gesture but slipped her hand in his. The clouds had moved to show some rays of sunlight that pierced a nice jet on a runway. 

They were behind the gate and airport security. Was he actually right about the public ignoring them? This was damn near catering to a terrorist and for some reason it irritated her. Perhaps an emotional reflex of being forced into a position outside of her control. Amara noticed, finally, his hand still held hers as the ninja came out of the vehicle to her left. "I told you did I not?" Cobra Commander voice entered her ears and her green eyes looked up into the mask. She looked down just as quickly as she saw her haggard reflection. She hated it. "Money and fear are all you need in this world," he added as his other hand gripped the saber at his waist. 

"And power I assume?" She asked with a hint of petulance in her tone. Another huffing laugh came from the man as some people in suits ambled around the private jet. She felt that leather clad hand tighten over her own and force her to step closer. His masked head nodded and his body language alone spoke of his amusement. " _But since the two rarely come together_ ," she murmured under her breath. " _Anyone compelled to choose will find greater security being feared than in being loved._ " That helmeted head snapped to her in a way that made her jump very obviously. 

" _Love endures by a bond which men, being scoundrels, may break whenever it serves their advantage to do so_ ," that metallic tone added onto the quote that had popped into her head. " _But fear is supported by the dread of pain, which is ever present._ " She looked up at him wide eyed as Storm Shadow walked off from them and the man from the hotel. They were perhaps doing a pre-flight check before they left. "Niccolo Machiavelli. I am surprised you are educated in that as well," the man still holding on to her hand exclaimed as that mask stayed focused on her. 

"I did attend really good schools growing up," she answered as she looked at the runway away from him. "That included philosophy. You seemed the type to be machiavellian in thinking." Before the man next to her could say anything another man approached. His outfit blatantly obvious to his loyalties and his status in regards to the two she had been stuck with. He saluted the man and barely stared at her in his greeting. She saw the scar on his neck that signified what happened to him. Forced servitude. She quickly looked away from the scar. 

"If everything is to your liking, Commander," the man said. "We are ready to depart." The man next to her nodded his head before he turned to her. 

" _Men avenge light offenses_ ," he told her as the Cobra trooper left him. The wind hissed between them and the plane. " _They cannot avenge severe ones; hence the harm one does to a man must be such to obviate any fear of revenge._ " That was almost a threat if she looked at it the right way. She glared at him but followed him regardless. The force of his hand on her own was adequate enough. She wondered if she should question him physically holding her so close. She would not even make it if she tried to run for help. Between him, his troopers, and the ninja near her. "Any other cute things you wish to say?" He asked in a tone that sounded almost like a warning. A warning she blatantly knocked through without thinking.

"Yeah," she whispered under her breath. "I am surprised the jet does not have a red cobra on it. Cobra never struck me as being that stealthy while fighting the Joes." The hand wrapped around her own tightened to a point she could almost feel her bones grinding together. She grit her teeth and tightened her lips to stop her desire to cry out at the pain. She was never much of a fighter growing up. Too much sheltering by her parents and her more introverted hobbies. Even with that she refused to show such a weakness. The hand loosened before anything worse could happen. 

"Sarcasm is an obvious defense tactic, dear," he whispered as he stopped short. He leaned over her but she did not back down from his intimidating display. Her hand still held to his as the sun went behind clouds covering her in darkness. "You are lucky I find it so amusing," he added in a hiss and dropped her hand. "Follow Storm Shadow now." An order. She could not fully grasp his intentions or his emotions but this one she understood. Cobra Commander demanded to be obeyed and this...was an obvious tactic. She had irritated him with her sarcasm and her dig at Cobra versus the Joes. She was testing his limits a little too much now.

She looked down from the helmet and looked for the flash of white leading up to the stairs of the jet. Quick feet moved on tense muscles towards her target but she felt her captor at her back. She heard his footsteps but could also feel his presence. It was as if a demon was stalking her from a horror movie. Heavy and uncomfortable. She released a sharp breath before sticking her hands in her hoodie's pockets. She trudged up the stairs towards the jet and looked at Storm Shadow as he entered. She following into the furnished jet. Perhaps one of McCullen's own private jets before being found out as a terrorist. 

The furnishings were nicer than any plane she had ridden on before. It was all nice leather seats and open. Private jets were a lot more interesting. The one thing that caught her attention being her bag sitting on a chair. Amara smiled slightly and walked towards her bag. All that was in there was her phone and her books. The laptop was gone but that was not surprising. "I am allowed my phone?" She whispered and the ninja lounging in a chair snorted.

"It is more just a glorified music player now," he answered her as the door started to shut. She could feel the jet getting ready for take off and took her own seat. True to Storm Shadow's statement most had been removed from her phone. The sim card was most likely removed so truly it was barely a phone anymore. Still she could find a use for it maybe. At least she had her music again. She looked up as Cobra Commander undid the saber before sitting near her. 

"A treat for being good you could consider it," the man said and he relaxed back in the chair. She watched him as his fingers toyed with the arm of the seat. His fingers always stayed in motion she had noticed. She looked through the phone and could see most of her apps were still installed. Except for any that could be used to get help or contact people. It could still be twisted to help her but it was an overt way to do it. An obvious play. She would lose her family if she even attempted it. Though happy to have it she recognized what it was. A mocking gift. She sighed and dropped the phone on her lap as the plane started to take off. "Now," Cobra Commander said as his leg rested over his own. Such a casual pose. "Tell me how you defeated Zartan." An order. She closed her eyes and thought back to her first meeting with the creepy bastard. 

\----------

Amaranth Black was, officially, a dumbass. Forget all the tests and coddling her parents had given her for being a genius. The videos played even with her eyes shut. Why did she watch it even if it was so sickening to watch? Morbid curiosity she supposed. What the fuck was she to do with this, obviously illegal, information that she had obtained in _very illegal_ ways. Her head was pounding as she rubbed at her temples. Only a couple days had passed since she had hacked the servers of terrorists on a God damn dare while drunk. "Hard day?" The soft voice of her blonde haired roommate said while dressed in the clothes of her part time job. 

"I would say I need a drink but I am half afraid if I do I will try to hack the pentagon," she muttered with another groan. Andrew, Nathaniel, and Jessica were all busy either recuperating or working. The joys of being young college students in San Francisco with richer parents. Sera chuckled and pat her shoulder before throwing herself on the couch with a dramatic crash. Her blue eyes drawn to her as she leaned back in her computer chair. "Some of the shit Cobra gets up to is interesting though," she added as the chair circled left and then right. 

"Yeah?" Her friend asked before a grunt left her as the cat jumped onto her lap. Even from where she sat next to her pc she could hear the little demon purring away. The flame point siamese technically her cat but he loved the woman he laid on. "Not so rough, Loki," Sera muttered as she scratched at his ear. "What else did you find besides the creepy nanomite shit?" 

"Weapon design concepts," Amara said with a slight shrug as she popped the thumb drive out of her pc. "Nanomite research projects. The ability to heal the body is amazing makes me wonder what else they could be programmed to do." It was perhaps slightly bad she was so impressed with the machines that Cobra used to try and take over the world. Eating metal, increasing human levels of fitness, and healing grievous injuries just to list a few. She almost considered it a waste that the ones who created it were so devoted to being terrorists. Terrorists taken down by a multi-nation volunteer force of soldiers. 

"Too bad they are controlled by crazy bastards then," Sera whispered and she sighed while shaking her head. Amara was about to respond when she heard a door knock from the front door. Sera looked at her confused but she got up as Loki refused to move. One look in the peephole confirmed at least the identity of their visitor. Andrew. "Who is it?" Sera asked from the couch and Amara put the thumb drive in her pocket. She opened the door to show there friend who put his hands in his pants. "What's up loser?" Sera called from the couch. 

"Yeah yeah," he said with a smirk as he stepped in. "Nice to see you are so happy today Sera." Amara snorted and let the door shut before throwing herself into her computer chair. "What's wrong?" Andrew asked her with a chuckle as he went around. 

"Just a long couple of days," Amara answered with her own chuckle. Her eyes going to the computer in the background. The desktop showed just her regular programs. The file was gone and the thumb drive burned a hole in her pocket. "What's up Andrew?" She asked while looking up at him. "Normally you text before showing up." Andrew shrugged and released a nervous smile. 

"I...may have lost my phone," he answered with his own nervous laugh. "Think you can help me find it, Amara?" Amara rubbed her face in irritation before turning the computer around to load up a program. Why the fuck did she tell her friends she could do shit like this? Not the first time she found someone's lost cellphone. They were always surprised how easy it was to track down things. Like a magic trick. Really it was just the new internet of things that plugged everything in.

"Fine," she hissed and she went through the program. Sera released a yawn behind her and the cat stayed looking at them. She could feel Andrew look at the computer screen behind her as the computer worked. Most programs did all the ground work. She wished she could fully remember how she hacked Cobra. She did remember it was fun and challenging but that could have been her drunk state. She was never drinking whiskey ever again. Her ear almost twitched as she heard a sound of a whistle in her ear. Sera was too far away and her eyes went to Andrew. 

He smiled at her and the whistle came from him. The song he whistled was interesting but she could not place it. She leaned forward to her computer desk as the program finished tracking his sim card. It was still at his apartment and her hand went to the pen on her desk. She could feel sweat on her hands as Andrew leaned closer. No. This was not Andrew. But he was a perfect copy. Even down to the smell of his cologne and laundry detergent. She really hoped she was guessing right and not paranoid. "Hey that was quick," Andrew said and his voice was a perfect copy. 

He grinned and leaned closer to her. Instinct made her move and with a yell she sent the pen into his eye before going backwards. The man yelled and wrapped his arm around his face. Sera jumped awake with the cat to her chest and looking at them wide eyed. Andrew's face rippled and changed as he gripped his face but he never pulled at the pen. "You little bitch," he hissed and the voice changed. "You are the one Commander sent me after huh? How the fuck did you...?" 

"Andrew does not know how to whistle," she whispered and looked around their apartment as the man still had a pen in his eye. His good eye glared at her as she backed up with her best friend. They needed to get the fuck out of here. The man, Zartan she remembered his name was, growled under his breath as he stepped closer to her. She was surprised he was still conscious but then again he had nanomites in his body. "Zartan," she whispered and the man gave her a wide toothy smile. 

"Know me do ya?" He asked with a laugh. "You are coming with me, girl. Commander demands your presence. Too bad he wants you in perfect health. Though I am surprised you are so cute. I like a girl that can fight." He had a fucking pen in his eye and made such remarks to her. A tongue licking his lips even as the viscous fluid of his punctured eye went down the side of his face. She wanted to stab him with another pen. Sera nodded to her and with the cat they ran from the man. His hand reaching for them but one trip to his feet was lucky. They eventually broke out into the air and their somewhat freedom. 

\--------

Silence descended around them as she finished her story. Her throat hurting as she watched Storm Shadow rub at his face. "You broke his disguise because of a whistle?" The ninja asked her and she nodded. Cobra Commander had shifted but his head rested on his closed fist. She could feel his eyes on her as a laugh left the ninja. "Either Zartan is an idiot or your perception is well honed," the ninja complimented her. She could hear in the tone of voice that no love was lost between him and the master of disguise. 

"I have a good memory," she whispered with a shaking head. "It's easy to me recall things I am invested in." Friends, books, and interesting school work was at the top. Some things she never focused on remembering but that was considered unimportant to her. 

"And Torch?" Cobra Commander asked and she released a shaky smile. Admittedly, she had been desperate and had not acted rational when it became obvious Cobra had tracked her down. 

"Zartan went back reporting his failure," she said instead and looked at him. "Did he never tell you what happened?" Storm Shadow looked away and she could see an urge to laugh coming from the ninja. Cobra Commander's helmeted head snapped to him in what she would consider a glare. Storm Shadow covered his mouth before moving to get up as the plane flew away. 

"He reported who the hacker was and that he had been found out," Cobra Commander answered her question. "Not many details but enough to get a more complete profile of you. You never told the police what you did or your parents." That part had been true. She had panicked and did not know who to trust. She could have run to G.I. Joe or reported what she did. She had feared the amount of drama it would have caused. To be found out she could hack servers was not something she wanted people to know. "How did you defeat Torch?" Cobra Commander demanded and she looked at him. 

"I figured Cobra was after me," she answered as Storm Shadow came back. A plastic water bottle tossed in her direction. She quickly unscrewed the lid before taking a drink. The water quenching most of her thirst before she looked at Cobra Commander. His helmeted head resting on a closed fist. His other hand drummed on the leather chair. "At that point I was unsure what to do but I had sent a notice to G.I. Joe requesting help," she continued to say. "Though no answer came quick enough before the next attacked. I pretty much set my apartment to blow the moment he broke in." 

Though the fireball that resulted had been bigger than planned. Mainly because she had only researched the best way to set a place to blow. The article had been right next to a page on how best to burn down a building for insurance and guarantee it was an 'accident'. "Unfortunately," she said with a slight flinch. "I caused the apartment to catch fire and destroyed my computer. Still....after that I wanted to stay on the move. You obviously know the rest. You tracked me down yourself." The drumming stopped and she could feel silence except for the plane rumbling beneath her. 

"Most impressive," he stated as his other leg crossed over his other. His posture still casual and relaxed. It irritated her in a way and with a glare she pulled the bottle to her lips. She drank more of the water as the pain in her throat started to fade. She wondered how Sera was handling all this and if she still had Loki? She never expected to miss her demon of a cat. She sighed and leaned down in the chair with a slight yawn. "We still have a couple hours left," he added with a waved hand. "Rest if you like." She quickly pulled out her headphones and took the gift offered to her. She might as well play along. 

Rock music blared in her ears as she closed her eyes. Somehow she was able to ignore the stare of Cobra Commander enough to slip into some state of being asleep. It was a light one but it eased the stress she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete quotes used:  
>  _But since the two rarely come together, Anyone compelled to choose will find greater security being feared than in being loved. Love endures by a bond which men, being scoundrels, may break whenever it serves their advantage to do so, But fear is supported by the dread of pain, which is ever present._ \- Niccolo Machiavelli 
> 
> _Men avenge light offenses, They cannot avenge severe ones; hence the harm one does to a man must be such to obviate any fear of revenge._ \- Niccolo Machiavelli 
> 
> Had to split this into two chapters so the chess match will happen next chapter. This one first for some philosophy and backstory.


	4. Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara meets the Cobra elite and her future finally sinks in.

The feeling of her light sleep faded as the pressure in her ears grew way too annoying. She adjusted her jaw and yawned to pop the pressure. She hated flying for this very reason. The pressurization always an annoying feeling on the body. She sat up and pulled the headphones from her ear. The battery was dangerously low now after listening to it for however long. She put up the phone and headphones into the bag resting at her feet with her books. She was tempted to actually read something but stopped herself. Amara's eyes quickly moving to find the ninja and her captor. The ninja was actually reading a book. It sat opened and resting between one hand. His index finger resting on the spine. She could not read the title.

Cobra Commander was in the same spot with his head resting on his closed fist. She wondered if he was actually resting but quickly threw away that thought. There was no way the paranoid and ruthless leader of a terrorist organization would sleep in such a place. She stood on shaky legs and tried to get the blood flow back to them. Another yawn and a stretch as her eyes shut. It felt very good to stretch her muscles after being seated for so long. She wondered if she was going to get jet lag after this and hoped she would not. Jet lag was hell on earth and she had to keep mentally capable in the den of snakes she was going into. 

She cringed at the terrible joke she just thought of. Amara finally released a breath before walking to the bathroom on this jet. She stopped as she saw her face in the mirror. She looked tired with bags under her eyes and hair that stuck up at odd angles. Her hair was a mess and she dearly needed a shower. Her fingers went through the brown hair pulling at tangles and knots before looking at the bags under her eyes. Damn she was a mess. As she stepped out she saw her captor had moved places. No longer leaning or even sitting he had stood up. 

The plane rumbled beneath them and she released another breath that was almost a sigh. She walked to the bag on the floor as she kept her jacket close to her body. It was a reflexive defensive move since she felt uncomfortable with the man. She sat down and relaxed with a sigh. Even with the light sleep she still felt exhausted. Stress was the most likely culprit. "We are about to land," the metallic tone stated as that helmet looked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and toyed with a loose thread on her right sleeve. She waited for him to say anything else but he was quiet. Even as he took his previous seat.

True to his word the plane quickly went through the landing process. The feel of tires hitting the runway was always jarring. Even as a child she never could figure out which was worse between take off or landing. The plane was still in motion as the book in the ninja's hands shut with a snap. The book quickly set down as he pulled on his mask. The sword was quickly attached to Cobra Commander's waist as they got prepared to disembark the plane. She stood up and her hand pulled up the bag before wrapping it around her. She was again in-between Storm Shadow and Cobra Commander with the man leaving the plane first. 

She followed and was immediately hit by the humid air of the jungle island Cobra had taken as their own. Even with knowing of the island the Joes never broke in to stop everyone. She wondered briefly why but stopped as a woman approached. A man was quick on her heels. Anastasia DeCobray, The Baroness, and James McCullen, Destro, quickly meeting the people disembarking the jet. "Commander," the woman greeted with a thick accent. It sounded beautiful and she felt as entranced by her sensual beauty as everyone else. "So this is the one who destroyed our servers?"

"More of a tiptoe through the tulips really," she muttered under her breath slightly offended. It was a matter of pride after all. "I left the server unharmed for the most part." All heads turned to her and though sweat slicked down her back she kept her head high. The woman's dark eyes looked at her with one fine eyebrow arched. Soul piercing eyes were kept on her and she was proud to not squirm. She had dealt with Cobra Commander and his intimidating presence the last day and a half.

"You just all but left your calling card in the servers," the Baroness said as a small smile broke out. Her eyes were curious but Amara suddenly felt as if she was bleeding in shark infested waters. Her eyes flicked to the man at her left who stood with his hand on his sword. He was eerily silent as they talked and sniped at each other. "It was as easy to track you down as it is to see who truly funds the American election," the Baroness added with a vicious jibe at her. 

"As if the terrorist organization that paints a giant red cobra on everything really has room to judge," she started to snipe back when the man on her left struck out like a viper. His hand tightened on her upper arm before pulling her closer to his side. She flinched and looked down at the ground but did not struggle. His own unspoken command was clear. A command she completely disregarded after a couple of seconds. "She started it," she muttered petulantly though a slight smirk was on her face. The Baroness seeing that broke out in a sharp laugh. Her lips curved into her own smirk. Though waspish to each other she could feel the respect between them. Cobra Commander's leather glove tightened on her arm enough to sting.

"Oh Commander she is precious," Anastasia cooed at her as her smirk remained on her face. Suddenly, Amara felt both intimidated and respectful of the woman in front of her. "It is almost a shame she attacked us so brazenly," the woman tutted under her breath. 

"That's enough, Baroness," the man still gripping her arm hissed out. "I want her unharmed and...undamaged. Put her in a room. Destro and Storm Shadow with me." Destro looked at her and his silver face looked at her with the same weight of curiosity as his lover. The hand around her arm tightened until she looked up at him. "Behave," he ordered sharply and let her go. She scowled and rubbed at her arm before looking at the Baroness. Who looked at the scene with narrowed eyes. Her hands back in her pockets as the woman pushed up her glasses. Storm Shadow nodding at her as he left on the other side of Cobra Commander. 

"Well come along then, little tulip," the woman said and she snapped her fingers. Two troopers stepped behind them as she followed the woman. The woman was taller than her and suddenly she felt irritated that she was so short. "You are filthy," the older woman said but not in an unkind fashion. Amara could tell it was just a statement of fact. She was happy though when they entered the main base. Even though darker in interior it was cold. She was glad to be away from the tropical heat. "No sarcasm this time?" Anastasia asked with a pout on her face. 

"Sorry," she answered with a smirk. "I am a little tired from being stalked and kidnapped. Perhaps tomorrow if you want me to be more sarcastic?" The Baroness looked at her before grinning like a shark. They kept walking down the halls. She could see some Cobra troops look at her in surprise or bald curiosity. Not all of them were soldiers either. Some looked to just be maintenance personnel or technicians. 

"Oh you are precious aren't you?" She asked with a chuckle. "I will show you to your room and get you some fresh clothes." She stayed silent this time and most damning of all. She enjoyed the fact she could be alone to relax and change clothes. She was looking forward to having a spot all to herself so she could freak out in solitude. 

\------ 

The water was scalding hot as it went down her body. Her 'room' was small with only a bed, dresser, and an attached bathroom. Of course the door could only be opened from the outside so she was officially a prisoner. Forced to work for Cobra and stuck in their main base. Once the Baroness gave her shower supplies, hygiene supplies, clothes, and a hairbrush she could not resist. She had stripped her dirty clothes and quickly let the hot water scald her body. 

She kept her eyes closed as floral scents filled up the small shower around her. The Baroness at least had good taste in soaps but the floral thing was becoming a theme. She really hoped that the 'tulip' thing would not become a trend but knowing her luck lately it would. Her thoughts turned to her friends. Sera, Nathaniel, Jessica, and Andrew. Her parents a close second. Even in the heat of the shower she shuddered as the emotions bubbled to the surface. Frustration tinted with hopelessness. She shook her head and quickly focused on something else. Her hair was brushed and she looked at the offered clothes. The black underwear and pants nice on her skin.

The black shirt unfolded and was emblazoned with a red Cobra. _Of course it was!_ She crinkled the shirt in her hands. "Fuck," she hissed under her breath as her eyes stung with the sharp prickling of tears. "God damn it!" Her hand went into her hair and she tightened until it hurt. The pain did nothing to distract her. It did not stop the tears going down her face as she held the shirt with one shaking hand.

\----- 

Baroness entered the office with no preamble and no attempt to knock. "How do you know we can trust her?" The Scottish accent of her lover the last thing she heard as she stepped up to the three men. Storm Shadow stood behind Cobra Commander with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes looking at her before flicking back to the two others. Cobra Commander sat behind his desk with his body tense and his hands threaded together. Destro was staring him down while the reflective mask showed nothing. She sighed and pat her lover's shoulder before sitting in another seat. 

"She will do what I say," Cobra Commander answered and even through the voice changer she could hear the ice in his tone. "The girl is intelligent enough to obey my commands." Destro released a huff but relaxed back with his own irritated air. What they were discussing before she joined was lost on her. Though she bet it had much to do with the little flower now sitting in a cell. She could feel Cobra Commander look at her and knew the question he wanted to ask. 

"Yes, I handled your little hacker," she said with a wave of her hand. "She is handled and safely put into a cell. When are we injecting her with exobytes?" Cobra Commander relaxed back in his chair as his right hand rested on the desk. His finger tapping on the wood of his desk as silence covered the room. It was thick and her eyes slipped to Destro's own who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. She pat his knee and he relaxed slightly as they stared at their boss. 

"No," Cobra Commander answered and she could not read his tone. "No exobytes just yet. For now her loyalty is guaranteed or her loved ones will suffer. Leave me." Baroness could not bite back her shock at such a decision but his demand was clear. It was better not to piss off their boss after all. Destro stood up though his eyes glared at Cobra Commander. "Anything you want to say Destro?" The growled tone of the man set her on edge. Her hand wrapped around Destro's arm who looked at her. She shook her head minutely. 

"No, Commander," he answered and lowered his head. They both started to leave the office as her hand went fully into his. Baroness released a sigh as the ninja followed at their heels. She would need to keep an eye on the little Tulip after all. "Come, love," Destro whispered in her ear distracting and warming her in dual sensations. "Let us do our own relaxing." 

\--------- 

She was not at all surprised that a trooper opened her door. His eyes all she could see as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her body exhausted from the break down she had earlier. On her sat the shirt and she hated every second the cotton shirt sat on her body. As if she was something to be marked. Her emotions were still in turmoil. It felt as if she went a few rounds in the dryer. "Come with me," the trooper ordered and she scooted to the edge of the bed. The childish part of her wanted to resist and fight him. Pragmatism won out. 

She slipped on the shoes and moved to follow him. She followed silently next to him as they continuously went deeper into the complex. The door opened to show exactly what she expected. Well it was third on the list. Cobra Commander's office it looked like and a gloved hand was waved in the direction of a chair. She moved and sat down before looking at him. His desk had a computer and a metal tray. He sat behind it more relaxed than she expected. "You must be hungry yes?" He asked and she scooted towards the tray as he waved to it. Her stomach growled noticeably and her previous breakdown left her feeling off. 

Tired, hungry, and no small amount of irritation. The food smelled good even if it was a simple meal. She said nothing as she took to eating the food slowly. She could feel his eyes on her but tried to avoid seeing her reflection in the mask. How terrible she must look. She heard him lean back as a noise left his mask. " _The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die_ ," Cobra Commander's voice finally broke the silence. " _As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind._ " She set down the fork before looking at him.

"Nietzsche," she whispered under her breath. "I never pictured you as a Nihilist." She heard a chuckle though it distorted through the mask. The sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. Her control was fraying and she was grasping to her calmness of before. She would do something that would have serious consequences. 

"Is that so," The man said as his fingers drummed on the desk. "Yet you see me as a machiavellian. What worth is humanity to me?" She stared at him as his hands moved with his talking before he leaned back in the leather chair. Silence descended as she focused on filling her stomach. Her mind could not focus on a philosophical debate right now. "You will use your skills to help me instead," his voice broke the silence and she looked up at him. Her reflection making her flinch and look away from him to the black pants on her body. She hated that damn mask. "Every evening you will have dinner with me," he ordered finally. 

"Why?" She asked him as she looked up at him. "What exactly do you want from me, Commander?" Her control and good sense had finally snapped. She expected him to get angry instead she heard nothing. 

"For now," the man answered with a tilted head. "I find you amusing. Your intelligence intriguing. Tell me, have you ever played chess?" She found herself nodding to the question not fully catching on to the situation she found herself in. Her head was spinning and the overflow of emotions left her raw. She could not think straight. "When I ask you a question you will answer me," his voice slithered into her ears. Sharp and ruthless. She was ashamed to admit she jumped. His voice and tone feeling like a punch to the gut. 

"Yes, Commander," she answered him as her hands tightened into fists to stop their shaking. "I know how to play chess though it has been awhile." The man nodded and stood up. In quick steps he walked from around the desk and up to her. She set the tray down and could figure out what his next order was. The hand was extended to her. 

"Tonight you and I will play," he said and the helmeted head stared down at her. "Tomorrow you will begin your job for me in trying to hack the Joes. Now tell me do you wish to play black or white?" She set her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. Allowed him to lead her to a chess board she had not seen when she entered. How long had it been since she actually played? His other hand curled around her shoulder and she froze looking at the pieces. 

"Black," she whispered as her finger touched a small pawn piece and tilted it slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes used.
> 
>  _The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind_ \- Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> I got a lot of symbolism in this one and felt like splitting it again! Chess match will be next chapter!
> 
> The idea of the contrast between pieces is making me giddy. The man in black playing white while the girl plays black.


	5. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chess game commences along with personal philosophy and threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fought over what chess game to use and my friend supplied me with some inspiration. 
> 
> The Immortal Game 
> 
> https://www.chess.com/forum/view/game-analysis/the-immortal-game2
> 
> In case anyone actually wants to check it out and follow the moves. This was my first attempt to write out chess and banter so hopefully it went well.

Amaranth Black sat in the chair as she looked at the chess board. It was nice with richly designed pieces of beautiful wood. She looked at each piece and tried to familiarize herself with the pieces. Pawns only moved one space except in the beginning when they could move two. Rooks could only move in straight lines. Bishops moved diagonally based on the color they were on. Knights moved in an L shape as her father once taught her. The queen could move every direction. It had been years since she had actually sat down to play a game. She looked up at her opponent who was watching her from across the board. "Prefer not to open?" He asked her. 

"It has been a long time since I have played," she answered as she watched a black hand toy with a white pawn. "I always prefer going second." Finally he picked up a pawn and moved it two spaces. She tried to remember the annotations that chess players used. A mental exercise that would distract her along with the game. He moved his pawn to e4 she remembered it was called. Numbers down one side with one starting at white and eight ending at her side. The letters down the other side with 'a' through 'h'. She considered the board and hesitated as her hand went over a pawn. She released her breath before moving her pawn in front of his at e5. 

"And when was the last time you played Amara?" He asked as he moved a pawn next to his last. It was f4 and it threatened her own pawn. She considered before taking the pawn with her own. How did it go again in the chess annotation? An 'x' in-between where the piece was going to capture. So her pawn went to exf4. She paused and sat back as his question finally made sense to her exhausted mind. He called her by her first name. It felt and sounded weird to her as she scowled slightly. She focused instead on the question. The last time she played chess. 

"With my father," she broke the silence and looked at him sitting across from her. She could only read how relaxed he was in this. She hated not being able to read anything else. "About five years ago." She had been preparing for graduation from high school and he had taken the time to relax. His green eyes were tired but the game had been fun. He had always beaten her at chess except for a few times she tricked him. Cobra Commander moved his bishop to c4 in a move that almost confused her. His king was open and with barely any thought she moved her queen to h4. "Check," she whispered. 

He quickly picked up the king and moved it right to f1. It kept him out of check and he looked up at her. "Ah yes," he said as his hand curved to rest his head on it. "Your father. Alexander Black, a colonel in the army. How was it being an officer's child?" She paused her hand over her queen before sitting back. She instead moved her hand to move her pawn to b5 to threaten his bishop. Her father always told her that taking out as many of the bigger pieces was the best tactic. 

"I should not be surprised you looked up my parents," she said as his own hand went over his pieces. She heard him adjust his seated position and could feel his eyes on her. "We traveled a lot," she answered the question but could not hold back her flinch at the memories. "It was nice." He wanted her to answer him when he asked questions. She had to remember that. The bishop took her pawn moving to xb5 which did not surprise her. She let out a sigh as she tried to focus on the game and not her convoluted feelings. She moved her knight to f6 in front of the bishop that rested on black squares and her pawn. 

"I looked up everything about you," he said as he picked up his own knight and put it to f3 to threaten her own queen. She should have brought the queen back after that move to put him in check. "Even down to your grades in school," he added as his left hand drummed on the chair. "Though my interest only grew when Zartan appeared missing an eye. Torch appearing burned almost to a crisp made me track you down myself." She shivered and pulled the queen to h6 in front of the pawn and rook to protect it. 

"Must have been a boring read," she mumbled under her breath as she watched him move the pawn in front of his queen to d3. She moved her knight in front of the queen at h5 and looked up at him as a black glove toyed with his own knight. The white standing out against the black glove. 

"Oh it was very enlightening," he broke the silence before moving his knight in front of her own at h4. He had the center in his grasp and she scowled as she considered the board. But she still had her queen as a strong weapon to be used. "It was needed to learn your weak points," he added with a casual wave that irritated her. "For those you care for are easy to use against you." She glared at him and moved the queen to g5 to threaten his knight. Her sour look remained as he moved the knight to the other side of her queen at f5. 

"I think I really hate you," she whispered and was surprised to hear a laugh come from his mask. His hand hit the leather and she could feel his humor as if it was choking her. She looked at the board and moved her pawn to c4 to threaten his bishop. Though after she set it down she realized it would have been better to try and take his knight. His white pawn moved in front of her queen at g4 and she stared at it. 

"As long as your fear outweighs your hatred you will stay under my control," he stated as a gloved finger touched the tip of his pawn before that mask faced her. She could see herself reflected with pale skin as the red cobra rested on her chest. It was bright against the black background. Her eyes glared at the man in front of her. The absolute bastard. Her knight that was threatened moved back to f6 and she gripped the black pants she had on. "Fear is always an easy tool to use," he added as he moved his rook from its spot to g1 next to his king. She blinked at the board as his bishop could be taken or his knight. A sacrifice?

Both were advantageous to take away the pieces he had control of. She tilted her head and moved the pawn to take the bishop at b5. She grabbed the bishop and set it by the side of the board. "And if my hatred outweighs my fear of you?" She asked as her hand partly covered her mouth. Her eyes looking up at him to see his response. She was being way too cavalier about this. She was going to piss him off and then what would happen? She shivered once again and kept her eyes glued to the board.

"I have an answer for that as well," he answered her and she could feel the smile in his voice. Even if most emotions in his tone were restricted she could feel it. "Exobytes and torture to name a few." The pawn that use to be in front of his bishop then moved to h4 to threaten her queen. Blocked by the knight with said knight protected by pawns. She was in poor shape. She moved the queen back to escape her imminent demise to g6. "Though you would react poorly to being injected with them won't you, my dear?" He mocked her as he moved his pawn to h5 threatening her queen again.

She grit her teeth and worked to hold back the more volatile response she wanted to give him. She hated that term of endearment from him. He used it to mock her. She breathed in through her nose and looked at him as his boot impacted the floor as he adjusted. A question. He had asked a question. "Yes, I would," she whispered as she looked down from him. "I researched enough about them." She eyed the board and had precious few options but she would save her queen. She moved the black queen in between his pawn and knight at g5. 

Cobra Commander leaned forward and moved his queen from its spot to f3. His pieces surrounded her pawn and she looked at him as he took his hand off the white piece. "Compliance and obedience will offer you the greatest freedom right now," he said as he leaned back. His left hand went back to drumming on the leather. She looked at him and then the board as she tried to focus. She flinched and brought her knight back to the starting point at g8 trying to protect it. Her thoughts turning to his previous quote. The snake that sheds its skin. No that was wrong. The snake that does not shed its skin will die. Open mindedness. His bishop took her pawn at f4 leaving so many of his pieces at the advantage. 

" _You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist_ ," she answered him as she moved her queen back from his bishop threatening it to f6. It was her most important piece after all. Her own quote could be considered rebellious or defiant in its own right. She saw his helmeted head tilt before another chuckle left him. 

"Now who is the nihilist, Amara?" He asked her as he moved his other knight to c3. It was an odd move since he had her on the back foot in this game. Again he used her name. She was getting confused on his moods and his growing familiarity with her. She was to have dinner with him every night until he said so. Why? What did he want? She shook her head and focused on the board. Her hands went over different pieces before she moved her own bishop to c5 next to her pawn. His rook now threatened and open to be taken. "You do so amuse me," he teased as he set his knight to d5 to threaten her queen. 

She felt a prickle of irritation before she sent her queen to take the pawn in front of his rook at b2. She now had both of his rooks threatened. Cobra Commander said nothing as he moved his bishop to d6. It threatened her own bishop so to protect it she took his rook. Xg1 and right next to his king. His finger tapped on the leather before he moved a pawn to e5 between his two knights. His rook left to her queen. She felt a vicious stab of accomplishment as she took his last rook at a1 with her queen. The white piece set down next to the other ones she had taken. "Check," she whispered. 

He picked up the king and set it to e2. She did not have enough pieces to cage his king. "You are handling yourself quite well," he stated as she observed the board. She needed at least a knight to try and take his king. She moved the knight to a6 in that attempt. Her other knight was too boxed in by his own. He was good at this even with the pieces she had taken. One of his knights was moved to take a pawn at g7. She scowled as she realized it quickly enough. "Check," he added and leaned forward so the mask stared at her. 

"In chess or not having a panic attack at being kidnapped?" She whispered in as much sarcasm as she could muster. She was getting too mouthy again. She may be forced to work for Cobra but she was a captive. It was better to work along with your captors to avoid pain. She moved her king to d8 and next to her bishop. His queen moved to f6 to threaten her king again. Before he could say it again she used her knight to take his queen at f6. She had removed his most powerful piece. 

"Both," he answered her and she could taste some hidden amusement in it. "You should not have drawn my attention to you." He moved his bishop to e7 and she looked at the board. "Checkmate," he added and she saw his knight and bishop locking her up. No move could get her to save the king. She scowled and pushed the king down to her side. 

"You sacrificed your queen," she observed the board. "To trap me." His fingers moved to correct the board and she quickly followed. The black getting back to their places and she looked up at him as he stood up. 

"Victory is all that matters yes," he stated with a hand held out to her. "As long as you win any piece can be sacrificed or used to succeed." She set her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. She looked at his chest and considered all she had learned today. Vague threats and compliments. She amused him with her company. She really did not want to see what would happen if she was forced to be sacrificed did she? "It is time to sleep," he added as his fingers pushed her hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow you start your work. I do not have to tell you what will happen if you do not impress do I?"

"No, Commander," she answered as chills went down from the back of her neck to drag down her spine like an icy pick. His thumb ran over her cheekbone.

"Good girl," he said and let her go. He backed away and she looked at her feet as a trooper came to collect her. She felt sick to her stomach and followed on numb feet back to her cell. She kicked off her shoes as the door closed behind her. A full body shudder leaving her as she dragged herself to her bed. Her eyes closed but sleep would not come that easily.


	6. First Day in Forced Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job begins but so does navigating a snake pit.

Amara stared at the roof of her new room. It was more of a cell really. Locked and controlled. Her cheek still tingled with the feel of the leather sliding over it. Him touching her had been chalked up to an intimidation tactic but now she was under his control. She curled into a ball and wrapped the blanket around her huddling form. The chess game had actually been fun. At least challenging in its own right but here she was. The threat of her not giving her all brought another shiver down her spine. She had considered dragging her feet when they forced her in front of a screen. 

Cobra Commander must have known her thoughts. Or, more likely, he knew the tricks one could use in captivity and counteracted it. A chess game of a different sort. She was vastly out of depth but he had been right. _"You never should have caught my attention."_ Another shudder and she tossed to look at the black wall in front of her. The hum of machinery distracting her for a second. She would not be injected with exobytes. That was one thing she grasped from the conversation. He held her over precipice with a threat of it. If she was too...rebellious or fought too much he would use the exobytes. He would torture her. 

It was torture enough to think of those machines in her body acting as a kill switch. A kill switch that the bastard in the mask could press at any time. The nanomites were impressive with what they could accomplish. They could also be terrifying by causing pain and suffering. He threatened her and held her above a fate she considered worse of all. She knew he held all the cards and the control to keep her mostly unscathed. She had no choice but to agree to it. Sleep still was not coming very easily. Her previous rest had been brought about by emotional exhaustion. Now she felt wide awake. 

\------

She awoke suddenly to the sound of a door opening. A tray was laid down in front of her with the smell of breakfast. Oatmeal and some toast along with a cup of coffee. It was a simple breakfast but better than nothing. She rubbed her eyes to banish the remnants of sleep as she scooted to the edge. The ground was cold on her feet as she picked up the tray and took to eating. A mix of sugar and cream to her coffee to wake herself up. 

She had no idea what time it was but still felt exhausted. The door had shut just as quickly with the sound of metallic feet. Amara sighed and nibbled on toast as she tried to convince herself to wake up. She would be grabbed to work on being a hacker for Cobra. The Joes. He wanted her to hack the Joes. Jesus fucking Christ. She rubbed at her face and could not figure out how she felt about trying to hack a volunteer military outfit that fought the terrorist organization she was now prisoner of. The door opened as she took a sip of coffee. Her green eyes meeting the dark brown of the Baroness. "Well you look wonderful, little flower," the woman cooed cheerfully. 

Her glare her only answer as she finished the cup of coffee. The cup was set down with a slam against the tray as she stood up. A sigh leaving her as she scratched at her hair that was in a state of bed head. A yawn leaving her as she debated flipping the woman off. "Nice to see you again, Baroness," she said instead as her arms crossed over her chest. The woman pushed up her glasses with a smirk before motioning with her hands. A trooper outside her cell approached with a folded mess of clothes. "What a pleasant gift," she muttered. "To be marked like a dog pissing against a tree." 

A laugh brought her attention back to the older woman in front of her. "Such venom in your fangs," the woman said as a soft hand covered her mouth. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We have orientation to get through." The clothes were laid down on the bed and the taller voluptuous woman gave a mocking wave. Amara glared at her back as the door shut. She did not want to be forcefully dressed. Another groan left her lips as she looked at the uniform. More of the same. The mark of the cobra on her. She hated it here. 

She knocked on the door and glared up at Baroness. "You will be one of my techs soon enough," the woman said as she was allowed out of her room. "Though the first thing to go would be your bite." Her finger rubbed on her neck where the circular scar of nanomite injection would rest. She threw her hand off and turned with a glare. The troopers pointed their guns at her as she took a defensive stance. "But the Commander wants to keep you as you are," the woman said as she held up a hand. "Why is that?" 

Amara stared at the woman and the troopers as she felt an inkling of fear. Fear that was covered by tiredness and irritation. What was the woman trying to get at? Her eyes narrowed as the words sunk into her sleepy mind. "Quit testing me to figure out your boss's motives," she hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I know his motives." Silence descended between them as Baroness pushed up her glasses with one index finger. Her brown eyes cold and searching before a smirk curled across her face. It was positively sinful. The troopers next to Baroness kept their eyes on her but their weapons pointed to the ground.

"Oh?" Baroness stated as her hand rubbed at her chin. "I doubt that. You are a smart girl. I am pretty sure even you can understand his motives." Her sinful smirk remained but the conversation dropped with that final tease. Cobra Commander's motives? To not be surrendered to his previous system of 'employment' broke the mold in this place. She followed Baroness as it finally started to sink in. She did understand his motives but only a bit. He wanted her company and her conversation. Her green eyes looked at Baroness out of the corner of them. She stayed silent as they finally came into the main room of Cobra's information gathering. 

Computers everywhere with people working. A few turned to look at her but once they saw Baroness they turned away. She followed the woman to a station that seemed open. A man covered in the same outfit stood as they approached. He had blonde hair cut close to his head and blue eyes. He looked at her as they approached. "So finally I meet the infamous Quetzalcoatl yeah?" He asked with a wide smile. She blinked in surprise and paused slightly. "I am Jared and we had a lot of fun dealing with our server after you skimmed everything." 

"I would apologize but..." she said with a shrug and a slight motion to the Baroness. Jared moved around the chair and walked up. He was happy and excitable as he held a hand out for her. He was not much older than her and she looked at his hand curiously before slipping her hand in his. "Amaranth Black," she introduced herself as he shook her hand. The man gave a smile that seemed way too cheerful in a terrorist organization. He also seemed way too happy to meet the hacker that probably got him in trouble with the woman next to her. 

"Ma'am," he said and stood to attention to the Baroness. She smiled and kept showing a vicious edge that set Amara on edge. She did not think she would understand anyone here this soon. "Am I to show her the ropes?" He asked and the Baroness nodded.

"Get her acquainted with the software," Baroness ordered as a tech ran up to hold out a tablet to her. Amara was struck suddenly with how organized everything was. A shiver left her as she focused back on Jared who waved her over. 

"You seem really happy to meet the person who messed up your work," she observed as the man sent her a boyish grin. It was so friendly and open that it threw her for a loop. Multiple loops really. Everyone else she had met were just intimidating and threatening. Or the way Cobra Commander treated her. She remembered his touch these last few days with a sinking realization in her stomach. 

"You showed us a hole," he said with a chuckle. "Can I ask how you did it? Or even why? You got some balls, girl. Uh...metaphorically speaking." Amara blinked for a second as she sat in front of a computer. Her eyes drawn to the programs and the technology used. She wanted to take it apart to see how it ran. As Jared's question kicked in she felt a blush go over her cheeks.

"Uhhh I was just..." she stuttered out and looked away from his eyes. His begging blue eyes reminded her of Sera suddenly and her heart gave an uncomfortable yank. She missed her friends. "I was drunk and dared by my friends," she said in a cough and as fast as possible. Jared looked at her for half a second before his arm slipped off the desk.

"What?!" He yelled as he caught himself. "Oh come on! Really? That's just insulting." When he laughed she found it infectious and started to laugh as well. "See there you go," he said and pushed her shoulder slightly. "Not too bad is it. So favorite movie?" She smiled and relaxed even if they were the boisterous people in the room. He leaned to point out a program and she saw the circular scar on his neck. His fingers covered where she looked when he caught her stare. 

"Hey," he whispered with another wide smile. His eyes a little more guarded. "Do not worry about that. It's not that bad I promise. You don't look so cute with that frown on your face." He winked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows at him before shaking her head. She did feel a small smile break out though. She was curious about her current tutor but it felt wrong to bring that up? How many people were forced under Cobra's commands? "So favorite movie?" He prodded as he nudged her shoulder. She let the matter drop from her mind with a shaky smile. 

\-------

She was in her room as she stared at one of the books while laying on her side. The fun had not truly started just yet. A part of her was curious at how much of a challenge the Joes would give her. Her whole day had been spent learning the ins and outs of Cobra's programs. Even that had its own element of fun that was helped by the talkative man next to her. Jared. How long had it been since she had such an inane conversation while taking apart a computer program? Weeks. Since Cobra started tracking her. To talk about favorite movies and books was oddly relaxing with a man who had no motives. He had no mask either. She closed the book and readjusted herself to lay on her back.

The book was open on her chest but she could not focus on the words. Soon enough she would be pulled to dinner. Dinner with Cobra Commander. To conversate about whatever he desired as he dangled the keys of her cage in front of her. Or perhaps it was more apt to say it was a chain? A chain around her throat. Perhaps they would even play another round of chess. Baroness had hinted very strongly to his motives. What were his motives towards her? Was it truly that he simply desired her company just for company's sake? The opening door brought her thoughts into a brick wall as a trooper stood there covered in red armor. She stood to follow without a sound. The man said nothing.

She was already hungry and her stomach growled. It was as if she was Pavlov's dog and already mentally reconditioned. Mental Reconditioning? What a dark thought. She entered the office to see the same thing as the night before. A tray of food and the Overseer of her captivity sitting behind a desk. A tablet in his hand as that helmeted head turned to her. His hand motioned to the food and she was quick to follow that unspoken offer. The rich smell of cooked meat making her mouth water. Better than the sandwich she had for lunch. She took to eating and drinking the supplied water. The silence was almost annoying and a blessing all at once. 

"Learned much on your first day?" His voice broke the silence as the tablet landed on the desk before she felt his eyes on her. "Baroness reports you learned the programs quickly." She set down the cup before meeting that reflective mask. She swallowed and nodded before she could feel the heat of his look through the mask. Right he had asked her a question. The adjustment of his body the other big clue to his irritation. She was learning his cues.

"It was...easier to learn the programs and computers than I expected," she answered as she looked at the desk. It was nicely polished and had a good sheen. "I expected it to be more challenging." She truly did. Learning the ins and outs of their technology was easy. She could use it to escape. Maybe? How she could do that was lost on her. There was a whole crew of people working on their system. That was a tactic that would get her caught. She should not be impressed with how he ran his organization. It was ruthless but so organized and effective.

"I would almost consider that an insult," he answered in some form of amusement before he leaned back in his seat. Casual and almost domineering in a way. "But I now have you working on it. But..enough about your first day working for me." She felt her lip twitch in the urge to sneer at the well placed hits to her pride. It was not a key dangling to the chain she realized. He pulled on the damn chain around her neck as he pleased to watch her choke. "Why did you pick Quetzalcoatl?" He asked as his fingers drummed on the desk and her dark thoughts faded with it.

"As my symbol?" She asked him and scratched at the back of her head. "He was my favorite Aztec God and a mysterious figure. The God of books and learning. It seemed appropriate." She set the tray on the desk and relaxed back into the chair behind her. It was comfortable as she could feel him stare at her. It felt as if a knife was directed at her. No less piercing and sharp. She hated not reading his features but no one knew his face. "He is also considered a symbol of death and rebirth in some myths," she added with a smile as she recalled it. 

"Oh? Do you know a lot about Mythology?" He asked her and she felt an urge to be embarrassed. Her love of mythological tales was something she had never cared to reveal except to close friends. To actually gush about it was enjoyable. Even if it was with Cobra Commander. She looked down at her hands as they teased at the shirt she had on. The red cobra patch irritated her. "What other myths have you studied?" He added as his leg crossed over the other.

"Greek, Norse, Japanese, and Egyptian I think," she answered as she tried to relax. Her back still felt tense as she tried to distract herself. "My mother taught me a lot about Mythology," she said. "She loved to tell me stories." 

"And to name you after immortal flowers?" He almost teased and she felt a huff leave her that was almost a laugh. She crossed her arms over her chest as a blush went over her cheeks. She was now very embarrassed and surprised.

"No one had ever figured that out before," she mumbled still feeling embarrassed even as he chuckled. She bit her lip as she felt the urge to laugh as well. What was with today that she was so willing to relax in people's presence enough to laugh? That she could joke around in such a way? "How did you even figure that out?" She asked him incredulously with a slight petulance to her tone. 

" _Immortal amarant, a flower which once in paradise_ ," he said and she felt shivers go down her spine at the poetry. " _fast by the tree of life, Began to bloom._ " She tried to remember the quote. She knew it was one and scratched at her hair as she looked at him. It was on the tip of her tongue. It had been a long time since she had read it after all.

"Did you just quote _Paradise Lost_ to me?" She asked him with wide eyes. She was learning way too much today for her comfort. Baroness trying to figure out her boss's motives or test her in some way. Her first foray into learning Cobra's programs. Now she had this. A conversation about Mythology and the origins of her name. Most would think her mother named her that for just the real world flower. Her mother, Helena Black, loved the Greek fables and history. Enough to give her a name that she almost suffered with through school. 

"It was a good poem about Lucifer's fall from heaven," Cobra Commander said simply. "I find it a good read but your mother loved the stories of the Greeks yes? A passion you now enjoy. Tell me which is your favorite myth?" She paused and looked at the man dressed in black at the question. Her favorite Greek myth? Reflexively, her mind went back to the one she had enjoyed the most as a teenager. The myth of Hades and Persephone. The Death God and the Goddess of Spring Time, depending on the myth.

"The Odyssey had always been one of my favorites," she answered instead of the first myth to come into her head. "I loved to study it though that is more about humans than it is about the gods. But perhaps the tales of Hermes and Dionysus." 

"The God of Wine hm?" The man in front of her almost teased. She had her memories of her drunken shenanigans flash to the forefront. Did he just tease her about her actions while drunk? She felt very off-kilter tonight. Mainly from her enjoyment of this kind of conversation. "Debauchery as well. An interesting choice." 

"His female followers were also cannibals and insane cultists," she muttered back with a sarcastic scoff. Though the smile on her face was unmistakable in this moment. Cobra Commander laughed as he leaned back in his chair. His leg resting over his own as she felt his eyes on her. 

"Is that a threat to eat my flesh, Amaranth?" He asked her and she swallowed her suddenly dry mouth. What the fuck was she doing teasing about such things? She was still a prisoner and was being forced here. Was it even right for her to actually enjoy this conversation? He leaned forward over the desk and she saw herself reflected in his helmet. She was dressed in the uniform of a Cobra grunt and the smile on her face was obvious. It did not show the obvious discomfort she felt inside or her desire to focus on something besides her situation.

"I am quite convinced human flesh is nothing I want to experience," she answered instead with a slight smile that only wavered a little bit. "I hear too much will give you the shakes." She heard a hum from him which became distorted through his mask. His closed fist holding up his head as silence descended around them. She swallowed again and readjusted her sitting arrangement. She had leaned forward towards him as they talked about Gods and myths. Such enthralling conversation did not help or the fact she had the chance to talk about such things instead of being threatened. She leaned back in the chair as if scalded by hot water and the leather sunk in to cool her back. 

"That is enough for tonight," he stated finally. As he stood up his hands pressing on the desk and she could hear his clothing rustle with the movement. She watched his movements from behind the desk and realized he had a fluidity to his movements. Quick steps brought him to lean over her as he held out a hand to her. Her hand was almost shaking as she set it in his and he easily pulled her to her feet. He stood close to her with his presence that was...just there. She stayed silent even as his hand left her own to move behind her. He led her to the door and she could feel a hint of his leather glove through the shirt at her lower back. "Ignore Baroness," his voice whispered close to her ear as that hand rested on the skin instead of the brief impression from before. It brought her up short and made her glance back at him. "You handled yourself well against her challenge. I will see you tomorrow night." The door opened and she felt more chills down her spine. 

He was watching her? Had he watched her throughout the day? That was a terrifying thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Symbolism! I may need to actually keep notes of all the symbolism I come up with. Still enjoy the story please.


	7. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara begins to relax into her new status but you can never trust the snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my readers who love and read this: 
> 
> Thank you so much. You guys make my days brighter as I work on my writing skills. 
> 
> ❤

"So I hear you have not sent your new tech to me," a high voice whispered and the man behind the desk lowered the tablet in his hands. A man sat on the other side of the desk in a lab coat with a well trimmed beard. The wire framed glasses left a feeling that he was not worth much. Hidden within the almost placid demeanor or intellectual exterior was a devious mind. "Destro mentioned she was quite interesting," the man added as he rubbed at his beard. 

"I do not see why any of that is your business, Doctor," the man in the reflective helmet stated as he looked at the tablet again. His other free hand pressing on it. What was on it was lost to the doctor.

"She defeated two of your best operatives, Commander," the man answered with a raised eyebrow. His tone almost searching as he watched his leader. "With the nanomites injected it would assure her loyalty." That reflective mask looked at the man before he set down his tablet. His fingers threaded together before he leaned forward on the desk. 

"No," Cobra Commander ordered with a finality to his tone that set him on edge. "She will remain as she is. I would not want her intelligence to suffer or for her to use that as an excuse to rebel. Am I clear, Mindbender?" His tone took a very dangerous edge and the man adjusted himself in the seat before sitting back. An obvious retreat in this moment and he bowed his head slightly in understanding. 

"Yes, Commander," he said as the man drummed his fingers on the desk. Mindbender knew better than to completely disobey but he found himself quite curious about the girl. A girl that their Commander was so...obsessed with. Perhaps he would have to meet this girl.

"She is much too valuable to lose if the nanomites were rejected," The leader of Cobra said almost as an after thought. "Last resort only. For now, Baroness reports that she is progressing well in her attempts to hack the Joes." Mindbender smiled and bowed as he stood from his chair. Though he said nothing about the knowledge that she had dinner with their Commander every night. Some things were better not touched or debated on. 

\------- 

"Their Techs are good," she muttered as she fell back into the chair. Another failed attempt and she moved the chair back and forth. A routine now to her captivity. She was use to it now. She was use to the Cobra troops and even her dinner plans. A week into her captivity and here she was falling into the routine. She released another breath as Jared leaned back as well. She learned that many of the techs reported to Baroness and many of them were just making sure orders flowed naturally. They gave orders or kept the computers up and running. Simple jobs for a terrorist organization. Some even only focused on keeping the database up to date.

Server security and, of course, information gathering was a small department. Only a handful of Cobra techs were in charge of that. A number she found herself added to. She was no closer to figuring out how to escape or even how to reveal she was captured by a terrorist organization. It coincided with her failure to break into the Joes' programs as well. "Government software is always hard to crack," Jared sighed out as his head fell back against his chair. The circular scar something she really did not want to look at. "Want to go get some lunch?" She nodded and scooted back from the computer. 

Another tech in this team joined her. His name was Juan and he also held the same circular scar on his neck. "Hey Amara," he said as joined on the other side of them. She smiled and nodded before working the kink out of her neck. "So liking it so far?" He asked her with a wide smile on his tan face. 

"Sure," she mumbled with a roll to her eyes. "I love being captured and forced to be a terrorist." Though she said it all the heat was out of her voice. Seven days and all she had been doing was throwing herself into the routine. Baroness stopped trying to dig into what the Commander wanted from her though she never figured out if that was good or not. They still sniped at each other with sarcasm but that was more because they both enjoyed it. She had now left the main room devoted to computers and the command center to find the breakroom. 

Or cafeteria more like it. She wondered sometimes how Cobra afforded so much food and lodgings even with most of the work force being slaves. Or, rather, indentured servants with a kill switch in their brain. Cobra Commander had mentioned he took the homeless but it must have been more than that. She grabbed a tray and sat down with Juan and Jared. Two of her fellow "co-workers" at this point. There were two more included in the list but she had not truly met them. "So Jared says Star Wars is your favorite movie," Juan teased with a laugh. 

"Only the original trilogy honestly," she answered with a snort as she took to eating her food. It was simple and filling. She speared some food on her fork and looked at the two. "The prequels I can kind of enjoy but...well and some books." Jared snorted and took a bite of his own food. 

"I still say Star Trek is better," Jared muttered and Juan pushed him slightly. She relaxed and was almost reminded of Nathaniel and Andrew when they would fight over pop culture. She missed her friends but could enjoy this. The guilt over it finally started to ease. As long as she did not give up on planning her escape even if it seemed insurmountable.

"That's because you are uncultured," Juan snorted brandishing his fork like a weapon. "Han Solo is better than Kirk and I will die on that hill." Other Cobra workers looked their way and shook their heads. A few chuckling but not joining the conversation. Amara smiled and covered her laugh behind her hand. "I'm right aren't I, Amara?" Juan asked with a wink and her grin almost hurt her cheeks. 

"Sorry Jared," she said with a teasing tone as her arms rested on the table. "Han Solo all the way." 

"Traitor!" He accused and pointed a finger at her. They all chuckled as the conversation died enough for them to eat some more. The giant mess hall filled with many soldiers and scientists that came in and out. Some stayed but other quickly went about their days. She was quickly learning that their was more to the faceless organization than just their cold hearted leaders. "So we talked movies and books," his voice said as he put down his fork. "What about video games?" 

"RPGs," she answered quickly. "With a few action games or fps for flavor. I love a good story." Juan grinned and quickly joined the conversation about his favorite video games. "Can you actually play video games here?" She asked them as she relaxed from her lunch. Soon it was almost time for them to return to their job. Five days in and this was her routine. Though the night would end with Cobra Commander. Sometimes it was a simple night of chess and others it was conversation about philosophy or literature. 

"Of course," Juan said with a laugh before they all stood up. An easy thing to clean up before they went to walk back to the mainframe. Back to the grind of her indentured servitude. "We get to go on well...vacation," Juan explained with his hands moving. "And pick up stuff. No one even realizes or cares that we work for Cobra. It's not bad." Jared nodded and took his place on her other side. His own smile teasing in the cool hallway. 

She said nothing as she was afraid to insult the tenuous almost friendship she had with the other techs. She did not want to get comfortable being a terrorist. The corner of her eyes looked at the marks on Jared's neck and her smile dropped slightly. Baroness continued her own orders of observing and she looked at her as they stepped in. Brown eyes catching on to her green before a slender eyebrow raised. A slight shake to her head before she focused on something else. Namely her job. She had made no traction in getting through the system by the end of this day. 

\--------- 

She glared at the computer screen and almost wanted to send a chair through its face. The program was stubborn and all she wanted to do was tear it down piece by piece. She wanted to rebuild it but not as it was. The programs Cobra used were too overt. The wheels were spinning in her head as she considered the problem in front of her. Even if she succeeded she doubted Cobra would let her go. Cobra Commander would not let her go. Five days in and she knew a simple truth. He _enjoyed_ their conversations. It was now getting late. 

Soon she would be dragged to dinner. Her thoughts turned to her latest problem as her stomach churned in her anger. She could not stop the unbidden thought of her actually enjoying this. The Joes were a challenge. They were something for her to actually test herself against. The more she dug deep into the programs of Cobra the more she realized her own hack was a lucky fluke. Or unlucky in this case. The most unintentional job interview in the history of the world. Her thoughts went on pause as a red clothed guard approached her. Silent and masked but their job was clear. 

She stood up and approached the guard without a sound. She wondered what the Commander wanted to talk about now. Or maybe play another chess game? She was getting better at the game and come close to beating him. Baroness said nothing but gave her a little smirk before pushing up her glasses. Should she be concerned that mostly everyone knew she had dinner with their leader? As they walked down the almost deserted hall she was surprised to see a man she recognized. The Viper project videos. The older man paused as he looked at her. "Good evening, Miss. Black," he said with a slight bow to his head. "A pleasure to meet you at last." 

His smile and demeanor were unsettling. She stopped and looked between the older man and the guard next to her. He stopped and he met her eyes. She read nothing in his gaze. "It is nice to meet you, Dr. Mindbender," she whispered in greeting and trying to be polite. The doctor made some noise before stepping closer. She tensed but the man held out a hand. His smile was just as creepy as the look in his eyes. She debated being rude but slowly put her hand in his. His grip was tight and almost painful but she made no noise. 

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smirk before he let her go. Her hand ached slightly and she flexed it before putting her arm down. "If you ever need medical services I will be the one to help you," he continued with the same disgusting smile. She suddenly wished she could stab him with a pen. "But I am keeping you from your dinner," he added with a look at a watch. "Pray excuse me." He swept off and her eyes looked at the red clothed man next to her. 

"Jesus christ," she muttered under her breath. "If I need medical help from him please just smother me with a pillow." The trooper next to her released a choked noise. His back moving with it and she grinned as she realized he was biting back laughter. He set a hand on her arm and she nodded. "Never a good idea to keep the Commander waiting," she whispered and they continued down the path. The twisting hallway to her supper. 

The door opened and she went in by herself. Her guide leaving her as she stepped into the room. She almost jumped out of her skin when the man behind the desk was not clothed in the reflective helmet. Instead a cloth hood rested on his head and his eyes were the only visible thing. She recouped her composure before sitting in her spot across the desk. Those eyes tracked her and she could see in the light they were an amber brown color. The skin around his eyes was pale with obvious bags under his eyes. "Amaranth," he greeted her and his hand motioned to the tray. 

She quickly took to eating the food prepared. She was not as hungry as she expected but kept herself focused on the task. She never started their conversations. He set the topic and the discussion. She had no desire to set off on a topic that would irritate him. His voice was no longer twisted by the voice changer but his voice was still...cold. Ifbher uncomfortableness with the situation showed he made no mention of it. Though a glance at him showed a twitch to his eyes to show he was smiling. He enjoyed her responses. "You are educated in many subjects," his voice broke the silence. "At least passable in many. Why choose computer science for a future career?" 

A topic she had discussed before at length with both counselor and parents. As her parents once said to her: "The sky is the limit." Her father had joked that she could probably get to space too. A flash of parenting love and support for their smart and spoiled daughter. What a surprise the world was to her. "I have always loved computers growing up," she answered as she set the tray down on the desk. It was only half eaten and he looked down at the food before those eyes met her own. "The puzzle to take them apart and to learn to code. It was...distracting." Distracting was perhaps the wrong word. Or at least it did not encompass her entire reasoning. She loved the ever changing puzzle.

"A challenge?" He asked her with a chuckle and she almost choked on her drink at the sound. It sounded so natural without the voice changer. Even if she wanted to ask why he was in such a thing it died on her tongue. She needed to be flexible in thinking and pragmatic. "Not very hungry?" He asked her as his eyes rested on the tray. 

"No," she whispered under her breath before clearing her throat. "Sorry. I am just...focused on the problem you have given me. The Joes are a...challenge." When she was bugged by a project or a puzzle she could not solve her hunger came second or third in her list of priorities. She was used to it growing up as she did. Her mother was always...overbearing when she got into any benders like this. 

"Understatement of the century," a droll and masculine voice cut into her thoughts. She swallowed and looked up at him. She wished she had not looked at him. "And yet my system was not a challenge hm?" His question was said oddly. Almost like a warning or a very dark joke. She furrowed her eyebrows as she considered his statement and his tone. She wondered which way she should take the question. Did he expect an answer? His hand rested on the desk before he leaned forward. His brown eyes dark under the hood as they glared into her own.

"I had different programs," she answered defensively as she felt sweat trickle down her back. His mood was capricious tonight. She could feel it and she looked down from his eyes. She could not believe she wanted to see the reflective mask over this. His fingers drummed on the desk before his eyes went over her. The hair on her arms and neck stood on end at his regard. Her fingers tightened on her pants but she kept her eyes down. "I think I was just unlucky," she muttered under her breath. 

" _Little minds are tamed and subdued by misfortune_ ," he said with a tilted head. " _but great minds rise above them._ " She looked at him confused before another chuckle left her captor. Was he teasing her again? Or offering some form of encouragement? She shivered and looked down from him. "You have my permission to build your own programs and make your own system," he added and he stood up. His steps around his desk and to her were silent but she was suddenly struck by the idea he was like a snake. Graceful and beautiful even when poisoning or strangling something. She felt as if she was the mouse caught in the snake's coils. She wondered if she would prefer the poison over the strangulation.

She latched onto the permissions he offered. To take apart and build her own system. The offer or, perhaps, order to find her own way into the server of his enemy. She backed up as he stepped closer and his hands rested on the arms of the chair. "But let me be very clear," his voice was almost soft but it did not cover up the authoritative tone. Her back met the leather chair as she looked up into ruthless amber eyes. It almost seemed gold by the angle she was coerced into. She did not struggle or try to fight. "I will watch and look over everything you create," he added and she saw his eyes twist in a smile. "If you attempt escape or anything subversive...I will inject the exobytes into your neck myself. Do you understand?" 

The leather glove was soft as his knuckles ran over her cheek. His hand went down and his fingers ran over her throat. Right over where Baroness had caressed not days prior. She swallowed, shivered, and attempted to get her heart rate under control. "Y-Yes, Commander," she answered him with a slight tremor. "I will...not try anything." His fingers moved from her pulse to grip her chin tightly leading her to pause in the middle of her reassurance. He forced her eyes to meet his amber brown. Cruelty and pleasure. She could see it in his eyes and she hated it. She tightened her jaw as the grip became painful but she stopped herself from making noise. Her eyes stared at him as she refused to show that much weakness. Even if she was terrified over what he could do to her. 

"Good," he hissed and let her go. She relaxed as he stepped back and his shadow stopped looming over her. He leaned against his desk and stared down at her in the chair. She released a breath and rubbed her sweaty hands on her pants. She noticed a drop of blood on her hand but chalked it up to puncturing her hand with her nails. She glanced up at him as his arms crossed over his chest as his mood seemed to even out. She was not going to ask why he seemed downright angry tonight. She was smarter than that. "You enjoy a challenge do you not?" He asked her and she nodded. His fingers tightening on his arm drew her to respond verbally. 

"I do love to be challenged, Commander," she whispered and she heard a chuckle from him. A laugh that was higher pitched than she was use too. A laugh that almost seemed unhinged in regards to normal psychological processes. This was a break to her routine that she had not prepared for. She burned with the urge to wonder what set him off and to ask said question. What made him so unpredictable and angry at this moment?

"So do I, my dear," his voice whispered as he leaned forward. His voice setting herself on edge and she gripped her pants. The leather gloves creaked as he gripped the desk behind him. "So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Little minds are tamed and subdued by misfortune; but great minds rise above them._ \- Washington Irving


End file.
